


Whenever, wherever

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of eremika, Suicide Attempt, mention of eruri, mention of springles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Just a lot of fluff and some smut of two big dorks in love





	1. 1

Jean was sitting on the couch of Marco’s appartment, waiting for him to change from his suit to sweat pants and a tank top.  
He took a bit longer than usual, but when he went back in the living room, he had a photo album in his hands.  
He smiled at Jean, asking him if he wanted to see his pics and Jean nodded, curling around him with an easy smile.  
The first pictures were harmless: Marco’s graduation, his sister’s prom, and then…Jean knew Marco was a huge nerd, but seeing him in a Gandalf outfit was a hell of a vision.  
“Oh my god! Marco, was the movie even out when you were this young?" teased Jean  
“Ok, first, I’m not that old! And..it was an outfit from…the book”  
Jean snorted “Nerd”  
Marco regretted showing the pics to Jean, and when he saw that there were more pics from different cons, he held the album up in the air, locking himself in Marco’s room to see them all VERY carefully.  
“Jean, come out”  
“I’m bi”  
“Oh come on, you know what I mean! No pizza for you if you don’t come out now”  
“No wa…oh my god you cosplayed the Pink Panther!”  
“Jean I won’t blow you for a month!”  
At that, Jean opened the door, pouting “ok. But you play dirty”  
“Whatever…what?!”  
Jean snorted “Prince Eric”  
Marco felt this was going to be a long night. He wasn’t wrong.  
When a picture of him, Reiner and Bertholdt cosplaying the Powerpuff Girls appeared (They lost a bet to Ymir. He still hated her), Jean nearly fell from the couch.  
“Are there other photos?”  
Marco sighed, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth “No, Jean”  
“King of nerds”  
Marco shook his head, smiling  
“come here, you”  
That said, he planted a kiss on Jean’s lips, which inmediately parted for him, and he moved to sit on Marco’s lap. After four years together, even a single touch from one of the two would set the other on fire. The make out session soon switched to something even more heated, the two men taking off their shirts and sighing in each other’s mouths, soon moving to the bed.  
What followed was biting, licking, kissing and spreading, until Jean was a mess in Marco’s arms, begging him.  
Marco took his time to enter Jean, trying not to hurt him, and started moving after Jean asked for a kiss (cutie). He knew Jean’s body better than he knew his own, and it didn’t take long for him to leave Jean a moaning mess. With each deep thrust, Marco hit Jean’s sweet spot, sending shivers along all his body, and he screamed a little higher every time, the air leaving his lungs in heated puffs every time that Marco rocked his body with the force of his thrusts.  
The ravenette felt him orgasm building like a fire, and started to pump Jean’s length to send him over the edge before him, and just a few pumps later, Jean was coming all over his own chest and Marco’s hand.  
They cleaned up, changed the sheets and that night ate pizza on the couch, falling asleep there while watching the Big Bang Theory. 

The following morning, Marco woke up with Jean’s head on his chest, his arms around his waist and sighed happily, deciding in that exact moment that he wanted to live like that.  
He woke Jean up with kisses and caresses, and when Jean opened his eyes, they shared a tender kiss. Jean was so soft when he was barely up, all soft edges, soft kisses, soft eyes..Marco could get addicted.  
“I’m making coffee”, Marco nodded and while Jean handled the coffee machine, he went to his bedroom, took from his drawer a small box and went back in the kitchen, hugging Jean from behind, putting his chin on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.  
“I love seeing you here in the morning”  
“And I love being here in the morning”  
“Spend the night again today?”  
“Ok”  
“And tomorrow?”  
Jean chuckled “Sure”  
“And for the next week..? Month..?” a whisper “for the rest of your life?”  
Jean turned around so suddenly that one mug fell on the ground, but neither of them could care less  
“Marco, what are you…?”  
“ I wanted to book in a fancy place, you know? Having very authentic wine, having a waiter or two throwing flowers all around us, but then I realize, today, that this i show I want to live: with you drinking cheap coffee and not expensive wine, with only your boxers and socks on and not in a suit. This is you. So, Jean, Will you marry me?”  
Mid talk, Marco sank on his knees, opening a little red box with a simple yet beautiful silver band ring.  
Jean didn’t trust his voice and just nodded, letting Marco put the ring on, before hugging tight for a long moment.  
Jean went home that day and gave the news to Eren and Mikasa, his flat mates, and Armin and Annie, their neighbors. Eren was jumping up and down like a kangaroo, hugging Jean and screaming in his ears, while Mikasa took his hand and quietly asked Jean to tell them everything, how he asked him and every little detail.  
After a while, half of the afternoon spent packing his things with Mikasa and Eren, since he and Marco decided to move in together right away, Jean called his mother in France.  
He was nervous about this. His mother ended up accepting his relationship with Marco and she looked like liking him a lot now, but at first it wasn’t like that. 10 years of age gap wasn’t an easy thing to swallow for a mother, but eventually she saw how Marco managed to make her son happy, and forced herself to talk to him. He was his favourite person, now.  
Jean decided to call her on Skype, and after a couple tries, she took the call  
“Jean, what a surprise! How are you, mon prince?”  
Jean smiled “All good, maman, I just wanted to..ehm..tell you something, I guess”  
Madelaine’s smile cracked “Oh god, did you fight with Marco? What did you do?” see? She was crazy for that guy.  
Jean chuckled “NO, mom, I..” Not being able to express himself, Jean just lift his hand and showed the ring to the camera, watching his mom get the message and jumping, sqealing in joy.  
It took like 15 minutes to make her stop apologizing to Jean for not supporting their relationship from the start  
“Is it ok if I come next week?”  
“Perfait, maman…je t’aime”  
“Moi aussi, mon petite prince”  
Meanwhile, Marco had a similar conversation with his parents in Italy  
“Pronto?”  
“Ma, it’s me” since he got with Jean, Marco forced his parents to learn English to be able to speak with him (yes, FORCED. You already got the picture, right?)  
“Marco! Everything ok, sweetie?”  
“Yes, yes..I just needed to tell you something. Is dad there?”  
His mother put the phone on speaker and told him that they were both there  
“Ok..I am getting married to Jean. I asked him this morning and he accepted”, even a deaf could hear the smile in bis voice, just as much as they would hear the sharp inhale from his mother.  
“Oh..ehm..Congratulations..as long as you’re happy, of course”  
Marco tried to ignore the pain in his chest  
“Yes, mom, I am. He just texted me and told me his mom is coming next week, maybe it could be a good way of meeting her before the wedding”  
His parents accepted to go there, not very convinced. It didn’t matter how many times he told them Jean wasn’t with him because he made more than decent money. Jean was a painter, specilized in portraits. EXPENSIVE portraits, with two works per month he made more money than Marco himself, but they just didn’t believe him. 

When Jean came back, some hours later, he was carrying boxes with Eren and Connie, his BFFs, like Sasha, Connie’s wife, would call them.  
Jean’s moving was a mess, the guys carried a lot of boxes and even more beers, which went all to Eren and Connie.  
Eren hugged Jean fiercely, i’ll mis yous were spoken and meant, while Connie smiled because he had bet that Jean and Marco were going to be the first of their group to get married, and Eren was just a little offended that he didn’t bet on him and Mikasa.  
When they finally left, Jean collapsed on the couch with Marco, his feet on his fiance’s lap.  
Marco started massaging Jean’s calves, asking him how his call with his mother went, and was glad when he said that it was okay, but his face fell when Jean asked the same question  
“Well..they said they are happy, if…if I’m happy”  
He knew what that sentence meant, and Jean did too, that’s why he felt him tremble and starting to softly sob, curling around Marco and hiding his face in his chest.  
Marco whispered sweet words in his ear, caressing his back and arms, reaching for his hands.  
There was a thing that made Jean ALWAYS relax. Praises. More specifically, Marco’s praises.  
So he started to tell him how beautiful he was, how sweet his skin tasted, how sexy his torso was, skipping then to his legs, thighs, undressing him in the process.  
When he went back up, he saw that Jean was starting to pop a boner, and smirked, kissing his thighs, until he started mouthing to Jean’s ass cheeks and entrance, licking stripe after stripe with the flat of his tongue on the outside of his rim, hearing and feeling him sigh and shiver, curling his fingers in Marco’s hair.  
The freckled man got the hint and pushed his tongue inside of Jean, every time reaching a bit deeper, occasionally pulling out to lick on the out side or bite on the soft flesh, suck his balls in his mouth and make him scream.  
Usually Jean lasted embarassingly more than Marco in bed, but when Marco rimmed him, he couldn’t manage to keep it together for more than three minutes, five at best, so it didn’t take long before Jean warmed him he was coming, and Marco wrapped his lips around Jean’s cock to swallow him, while collecting in his hand his own cum. He just couldn’t taste Jean and not get effected, it was impossible. 

 

The next day, a Monday, Marco had brekfast with all his collegues, as every other Monday- the CEO of the company, Mr Nile Dok, thought that friendly relationship helped creating a more efficient work place, but they knew better. He was never going to admit it, but he was a sweetheart, he even created a company where he would hire only people part of the LGBT community that couldn’t find a job because of that. An angel.  
When the bill came, Marco offered to pay and told them all Jean had accepted to marry him, and the table was a mess of hugs, congratulations and handshakes.  
The next day he found his desk full of presents: a letter that informed him that he had two weeks off and a reservation with flight in Polinesia the following month by Nile, a precious tea set by Levi and Erwin, two coordinated snuggies from Bertholdt and a very weird sex toy from Reiner  
“Rei, I don’t even know how it wor….oh ok I got it now..Uhm..I’ll let you know if we..use it”  
“oh, make sure you do! When Bert and I want…” he was silenced by Bert’s hand on his mouth. Thank God.  
When Marco got home, Jean was having a bath, and he joined him, sitting behind him, so that his own back was aginst the wall and Jean’s one against his chest.  
“Marco”  
“Mh?”  
“I can’t wait to be your husband”  
“Neither can I, my little flower…we should set a date..During fall?”  
“Why?”  
“With your colours, you’d be beautiful in the red and yellow leavs”  
“Ok…” said Jean, blushing “On Saturday, though..I don’t like wedding on Sunday”  
Marco chuckled “Deal…honey, what on earth are you doing with the foam?”  
“Your dick”  
Jean couldn’t take much serious talk without lighten it up with jokes and suff, so Marco played along  
“If it really was that big, you’d be split in two”  
Jean laughed and kissed him deep, before letting the water go and take two towels for them, hopping back in to rinse his body and wash his hair, Marco doing the same.  
That night, it felt special to both of them. Having a date, 13th October, it felt all more real, and they slept hugging tight.  
Wensday came fast, and Jean went to pick up his mom at the airport,. Seeing her son after all those years, Madelaine’s eyes got a little watery, and they hugged tight.  
He insisted in carrying her bag, and they talked about the usual things mother and son do, how’s work going? Are your friends all ok? Mom, who te hell is Mr Pixis and why is he texting you. The usual.  
When they got home, Jean made his mother make a little tour of the house, and she smiled bitterly seeing the picture of Jean and his dad on his bedside table. Jean’s dad died when he was 9, and it changed both their lives a lot.  
When Marco got home, a couple hours later, he found Madelaine’s sitting on their couch, Jean’s head on her lap, while she caressed his hair, humming a lullaby Marco had heard Jean sing every once in a while. In that moment, he realized how important Jean’s mom was for her son, and it was suddenly clear why he was so in pain that Marco’s parents didn’t accept him: he could never do something that could change his relationship with his mother, even if this meant for him to be unhappy.  
When Madelain and Marco shoke hands, whispering not to wake Jean up, their smiles were honest and true, and when Jean opened his eyes, he found himself between the two people he loved the most in the world, and Marco chuckled, brushing his cheek “sleepyhead”.


	2. 2

Madelaine was a very loving woman, and yet Marco could see firmness in the way she was talking to them, it wasn’t easy raising Jean alone, and it made her stronger. They had icecream and showed her the most touristic parts of the town, she was walking between them, holding their hands, telling Marco a lot of embarassing stories about Jean’s past, but she stopped when talking about his teen years, and Marco didn’t ask. He knew the bullism Jean went through was rough and terrible, and the reason why she convinced him to go study so far from home. Yes, a strong woman indeed.  
After some moments of awkwardness, they went back to chit chats, and went to have dinner at the restaurant Sasha and Connie owned. They greeted her warmly and insisted to offer the meal. Jean’s mother was taking pics of the plates they were eating to send to "ugly, stupid, ass jumper" Mr Pixis. She would look at Jean angrily when hearing that, but this man was the first she was with after Jean’s father’s death, so it wasn’t completely unjustified.  
After dinner they took her to her hotel and went back home.  
While driving, Marco held his hand on Jean’s left thigh, and Jean was smiling. They talked about the day while going home, and Marco was glad to see Jean relaxed. He sighed, telling Marco thay he had missed his mother, and Marco didn’t tease him anymore, he just squeezed his thigh more, kissing his cheek quickly.  
The following morning, Jean woke up to a call from his mom, who told him the girls (Mikasa, Sasha and Annie) surprised her at her hotel and were taking here to a day of shopping and thermal relax.  
Jean groaned and kicked Marco until he was up and going to make coffee.  
They showered together, and Jean let his hands roam over Marco’s back, massaging the soft skin and hard muscles, kissing his nape. Marco was already growing hard, and turned around to kiss Jean slowly on the lips, while his hands went for Jean’s ones and took them in his. They kissed for a long time, only breaking apart when Jean moaned feeling Marco’s wet fingers press against his entrance. They both knew there was no time to completely take care of the other, so Marco took both their cocks in his hand and jerked them off, swallowing every moan Jean let out while holding him close to his chest, feeling his nails on his waist. Their cums mixed on Marco’s hand and he licked the mixture of juices, laughing when Jean made a disgusted face.  
They dressed up, Marco in his suit and a red shirt, Jean in jeans and a white t-shirt. He was going at Levi's place, he told him he had picture he wanted to make into a portrait, of his mom and uncle and Jean felt so proud to be closen for such a personal and important aim.


	3. 3

Erwin's and Levi’s house looked like the ones you see on American soaps. On two floors, with a big garden in front of it, full of beautiful flowers and exotic plants, Erwin’s passion. The inside was full of objects they collected all around the world, in their various travels. The walls a soft blue, with white floors, which were absolutely spotless, thanks to Levi. They tried to have a housekeeper to help him, but none of them was even near his standards.  
Jean brought a wooden box full of a variety of teas for Levi and some doughnuts for Erwin. Marco told him it was too much, but it was the first time he was invited there since he started dating Marco, so he thought it was just right.  
He knocked at the door, with his free hand, and waited a little.  
Erwin opened the door and let him in, while leaving for work, thanking him for the treats and taking one to eat on the road, after blinding Jean with a smile. How Levi managed to look always pissed when he was married to Chris fucking Evans was beyond him.  
He went in and called for Levi, who ran down the stairs. In a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he looked very younger and even more gentle, the suit didn’t suit him as well as Erwin.  
He had the same grumpy look on his face, but when Jean offered the box with tea tastes, he cheered up visibly.  
They took a tea on the couch, both of them a little awkward, until Levi half laughed under his breath  
"Sorry Jean, Erwin is better at these social interactions thing, I guess"  
"Nah, it's ok. Marco is the social butterfly too"  
They laughed at that, and the conversation moved on their favourite subjects: Erwin and Marco.  
Levi liked Jean, if Erwin and him could have kids of their own, they would absolutely look like Jean. He had the same problem Erwin had with his hair: they looked lighter on the longer part and darker on the undercut, he had bright and intelligent eyes like Erwin and him too, and even his physical complexion was a bit a mix of theirs. He had an abrasive personality, but it had a tendence to soften after a while, just like Levi himself.  
After a while, Levi offered that Jean saw the picture, and his face fell a little. Marco told him he had a bad back story, born in the wrong place,at the wrong time.  
He nodded and followed him in the bedroom he shared with Erwin. Jean stopped before going in though, it felt too intimate, but then he saw Levi attempting a smile and forced himself in.  
The older man was holding a picture in a frame to his chest, as if to cherish its privacy before letting other people see it. Then he handed it to Jean.  
Jean knew this was a lame thing to say, but couldn’t help it  
"Levi, your mother was beautiful...You look a lot like her". From his personal experience ( "how's your dad, sweetie?" "Oh, you know, probably worms food by now"), he didn’t dare ask about his father.  
Levi smiled bitterly, nodding.  
The picture was simple, a big armchair, Levi’s mother sat on one arm, his uncle on the other, and a very 3-years-old-looking Levi sat in the middle. Only she was smiling, but the kid's and the uncle's eyes were joyful nonetheless. She was wearing a white long dress, halfway between a sundress and a wedding dress, while the man was wearing what looked like being country clothes. They suited him, Jean thought. Levi was wearing a white polo and white trausers.  
Levi looked out the window, moving the curtain aside with graceful fingers. He was looking at nothing in particular, trying not to think about other fingers on the frame, other eyes on the picture, other thoughts about them.  
"So....Do you think you could do a good job?"  
Jean bit his cheek and fished his phone out of his pocket, offering it to Levi a few moments later.  
"Here. It's my portraits online portfolio. If you don't like my style, just tell me and I'll suggest you another artist, yeah?"  
Levi frowned, accepting the phone and nodding, sliding his delicate finger on the screen, sliding from a portrait to another. The art was impressive, the details, the soul of the person could come out from those pieces. He spotted one of Marco, smirking, eyebrows a little higher than usual, a sensual aura around him. It was Marco but at the same time he wasn’t. Jean, in a simple portrait of his face, spoke about his Marco, the one Levi had never seen, that probably nobody had seen before Jean, and he gave it to the world.  
"Jean..this is incredible. You...You are...wow"  
It wasn’t easy to impress Levi, but Jean managed to.  
After seeing that, Levi happily gave his permission to Jean to take the picture out of the frame to make a picture with a polaroid he brought in his car and thanked him.  
When he was out of Levi’s house, he called his mother, but Sasha answered for her and told him "no bother, women day, Jean"  
He snorted at that because he could picture his mom among Mikasa's grace, Annie's elegance and...Well, Sasha. A fucking tornado.  
He decided to go buy a present for Marco’s parents as well. A cachemire scarf for his mother and an elegant tie for his father, thank God Marco told about them enough to let him know what to buy.  
He headed home, rolling his tongue inside his mouth, a nervous habit that more than once caused Eren to tease him about "missing Marco’s dick in his mouth". Idiot.  
Jean chuckled at himself at the thought and changed his road, calling Eren to let him know that he was going to have lunch with him.  
It felt a bit strange to knock at a door he had the key of until a couple weeks ago, but Eren's smile was enough a payback. They hugged tight, Jean lifting him a little. They made some sandwiches and ate them on the couch, talking no end about everything and nothing at the same time. Jean missed this. Of course he was more than happy with Marco, but every once in a while he liked to have some time to spend with his friends alone, and the smile on Eren's face said that it was the same for him.  
After eating, they played with Eren's playstation and Jean lost, leading a tickle war that ended with a black eye on Eren's face, even though they were both laughing to tears.  
Jean’s laughter became a light giggle, until it died completely.  
He hugged Eren and spoke with his face between his shoulderblades.  
"Man, I am afraid..."  
Eren knew about their situation, and said nothing, he just put a hand on Jean’s high and squeezed it, sighing heavily. Then he felt his back get humid, and realized Jean was crying. Eren wasn’t the best when it came to talk to people, but he knew he was the right one to speak to Jean. He took all the bastard he knew he was in his heart and let it out.  
He turned around and offered his right hand, smiling  
"Good evening, sir, you are...?"  
"What the fuck, man?!"  
"Seriously, Jean, who the fuck is this?" He put his finger towards him "who are you? Where is that son of a bitch, saving your mother, who would let nobody stop him? How many punches did you get because you didn’t back down? How many kicks because you didn’t bow down? How many spits in the face because you didn’t kneel in front of anybody but that freckled angel? Damnit, Jean, pull yourself together, man! React, for fuck sake!"  
He didn’t realize he was screaming until he felt his throat acheing and his voice crack.  
Jean was staring at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily, surprised just as much as him.  
After a minute or so, Eren cupped his face  
"Jean, you need to show your inlaws that you want this. That you want Marco. That you are WORTH Marco. You have to."  
Jean was still silent, glassy eyes and shaking hands. But then he clenched his fists and nodded, new resolution in his eyes. Eren smirked, satisfied of himself, to have brought such a reaction out of Jean.  
He wasn’t a weak person, but he needed to be kicked around a little to realize what his true potential was.


	4. 4

Jean got home after taking his mother. She was still laughing from the day with the ladies, as she would call them, and she smelled like ginger and flowers. She said she loved Mikasa and found Sasha absolutely funny and she didn’t know how she could eat so much and have such a nice body. She added than maybe it had something to do with her very hot boyfriend and Jean didn’t know how to react to that but making a weird noise and pout at his mom.  
He took his mom to her hotel, since she insisted on letting them have the night on their own  
"Are you sure, maman?"  
"Mais bien sür, mon petit prince! You go home and cuddle with that lovely man! And do the things I try and convince myself you haven't done yet"  
Jean opened his eyes wide and blushed like crazy "Mooooooooom"  
She laughed and got off the car, after kissing his forehead, while Jean was still shocked.  
When he got home, Marco was already there. He had changed from his suite to sweatpants and a tank top, which was probably Jean’s favourite look on him.  
They chatted a little, Jean told him about his lunch with Eren and Marco told him Reiner's new pun, which was terrible.  
Jean was especially needy, Marco noticed, and was glued on his side, unable to put an inch of distance between them, not that Marco was complaining.  
He was complaining even less when Jean started to move like a sexy cat against him, giving wet, openmouthed kisses to his neck, while his left hand was roaming on his chest, under the top. It then went down, down, down, until Jean’s hand was in Marco’s pants, massaging his hardness through his underwear. When Marco threw his head back, Jean bit hard on his shoulder, and Marco gasped, putting his hand on Jean’s, guiding his rythm. Jean didn’t let him, though, and went on with his own rythm, licking his way in Marco’s mouth. Marco smiled and let him take control, laying there without worrying about anything but the incredibly hot man making a mess of him.  
Jean kissed his cheek, until he whispered hotly in his ear  
"I am going to fuck you tonight"  
Marco opened his eyes and locked them with Jean’s. He saw passion, hunger, heat, but he also saw love and patience, and he knew he had a choice. He took his time to decide, and for the minute he thought about it, Jean didn’t talk, nor move, he just waited.  
Marco looked at Jean and saw his future, his life, his everything. So he smiled a sexy smile and whispered "take me", before licking the tip of Jean’s nose.  
Jean smirked and took him to their bedroom. They got both naked, and layed on the bed, facing each other. Jean was, maybe, more nervous than Marco, and was breathing with faster and faster breathes, while he looked at Marco with anxiety and fear, Marco smiled and held him tight, telling him to calm down, that he was really sure about that and that he loved him.  
Jean kissed him hard, and moved his right hand to be on his waist, massaging the soft skin with heavy caresses, while rubbing the tip of his dick to he tip of Marco’s.  
When they both were wet and panting, he took the lube. He asked Marco to remain in that position and put one of his (beautiful) thighs on his own waist. He poured lube on the fingers of his right hand, and started rubbing his index finger between Marco’s cheeks, kissing him on the nose.  
Marco was panting, holding Jean close to him. The feeling was new, and it felt so good. It was a bit weird, but he definitely liked it.  
Jean put just the tip of the finger inside, stopping inmediately, to give Marco time. His breath stuttered for a moment, both from discomfort and pleasure, but after a minute and more kisses from Jean than he could count, he felt like relaxing and Jean went all the way in.  
It felt amazing to feel Marco’s body from inside, to do something he knew nobody else did to him. He started moving, stopping when he felt Marco’s breath stop. He started to say Marco’s gasps of pleasure from the ones of pain, and, after several minutes, he had three fingers inside of his fiance.  
Marco was feeling an incredibly pleasure, mixed sometimes with pain if Jean went too deep or scissored too far, but as soon as he was loose, he started to really feel the pleasure, and, for the first time in his life, he felt his throat contract to keep his voice in, but he thought of how hot Jean sounded and so he let it out and moaned out loud, tossing his head back and feeling Jean shivering against him. He smiled  
"Jean, babe...I'm ready"  
Jean nodded and kissed him. He pushed Marco so that he was on his back and took the lube, coated his dick and panicked. He was shivering and nervous, but his mood changed when Marco kissed him in a way it was impossible to keep on thinking.  
He started to push so that only the tip was inside. Marco gasped and clenched his teeth, groaning in pain. Jean wanted to stop, but Marco didn’t let him and reassured him that he was okay, that he wanted Jean to be his first and that he wanted to make that happen that night. Jean nodded and waited, pushing a little deeper per minute, until, minutes later, he was fully inside. It was incredible. He could feel Marco’s heartbeat all around him, his muscles twitch from the inside, his hands clenched on his shoulders. When he felt that Marco started to relax, he began to move, gentle at first, his eyes never leaving Marco’s face, it was incredibly hot: mouth open wide, eyebrows twitched together, sweat forming on his skin, eyes closed. And moans. The hottest sound on earth.  
Jean was moving before he could even realize, but Marco didn’t look like being in pain, so Jean started to move with more purpose, even though he didn’t fuck anyone since Hitch, so he felt like he was lacking a little grace, rythm, tecnique, but Marco wasn’t complaining, so everything was gonna be okay.  
He layed a little back and was looking at his dick getting in and out from Marco’s body: he still couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this, that Marco was actually letting him take him like that. It was a thought that just sent his libido to the stars, making him go faster.  
The change of pace let Marco breathless: he was feeling so full, almost too full, he felt Jean leaking inside of him, every push a drop of precome, which led to a moan from Marco’s mouth, which then led to a moan from Jean. It was a hot mess of moans, groans, slapping and wet sounds, while they were panting. Marco was getting close: the idea of having Jean claiming him was so good that he couldn’t help but spiraling towards his climax, so he threw his head back and screamed Jean’s name, clenching around him and cumming all over his own chest. Jean was speechless: Marco screaming his name was the hottest thing he had ever heard, and he pulled out, for Marco’s sake, passing his hand on Marco’s cum, using it as lube to jerk himself off, cumming soon after, on Marco’s belly.  
They stood there, breathing heavily and well spent, but eventually had to get up to change the sheets and clean a little.  
Marco was tired, exhausted but happy. He was so happy to have let Jean take him like that, and Jean felt so good doing so, feeling like being on charge for once, and he liked it. Also the thought of being Marco’s first was mindbending.  
They cleaned and fell asleep, with their limbs enterwinded, after promising not to tell anything about this to Marco’s parents, laughing like silly teenagers in love, even if they were silly adults in love.  
Jean smirked and sighed happily, finding out with delight that, even after being a bottom, Marco wanted to be the big spoon. That night, he only dreamed of Marco, and smiled in his sleep all night long


	5. 5

Jean woke up at 4.30 am, because he felt a body moving against his. Usually he wouldn't have noticed, he wasn’t the lightest sleeper, but he was afraid that Marco was tossing and turning in pain for what they did, so he turned around with wide eyes...well, as wide as his sleepiness allowed.  
What he saw, though, wasn’t what he was expecting: Marco smirking, holding him tight, with heavy eyelids, putting his right thigh on Jean’s left hip.  
"You're finally awake, babe. 'V been trying to wake you up for like three minutes" purred the black haired man, biting slightly Jean’s ear.  
Jean was still asleep, and mumbled a confused "what?"  
Marco chuckled, holding him against his body "I want you again, babe. I... I want to be yours again. It was amazing, Jean. I am so glad I have never done it before, because the idea of being yours, only yours....mmmmh"  
Jean couldn’t believe his ears. He was dreaming. Yes. He had to be dreaming. But then Marco bit harder his ear and, yes, definitely he wasn’t asleep.  
Marco went on, noticing that Jean was much more awake now.  
"I could feel every vein, babe, every wrinkle...I could feel you leaking inside of me, love...It was...oh god....I...I couldn’t stop my voice! Did you like it, babe? Did you like hearing my voice?"  
Jean couldn’t believe the filth that was coming out from Marco’s mouth. And it was so hot!  
Instead of answering with words, he took Marco’s hand and put it on his, now rock hard, penis.  
Marco smiled and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue in his fiance's mouth, rolling on his back, taking Jean with him. They made out for several minutes, until they were breathless.  
"Marco, you are the best"  
"Ahahah i know, babe. Now, let's get down to business"  
Jean snorted and broke out laughing. Seeing Marco’s confused look he said he made him think of Mulan and Marco punched him on the shoulder, sending him to lie flat on the bed, holding his belly because he was laughing so hard it hurt.  
Marco sat on him, a knee near each one of Jean’s hips, and tickled him until Jean was laughing so hard he started crying.  
Then he stopped, and they both regained breath. Only then Marco realized that his very naked butt was on Jean’s very naked dick. He rolled his hips and Jean’s giggle died, mixing with a moan. Marco smirked  
"Want you to take me like this, Jean. That ok for you?"  
"You...you want..to..to ride me?"  
Jean couldn’t believe his ears. They talked about the possibility of Marco bottoming, and he always said that he was ok with giving it a try and what happened only some hours before proved he wasn’t lying, but Jean’s brain didn’t even once thought possible for him to have Marco riding him.  
Marco laughed and asked if he broke him, and when Jean nodded his face contorted into a very proud, satisfied, shiteating grin.  
Jean blushed and looked away, but Marco turned his head to lock eyes with him again. He caressed his chest, pressing slightly in his nipples, feeling Jean’s cock twitch under him. Marco then took the bottle of lube and gave it to Jean.  
Jean sat up with his back against the wall and started to massage the outside of Marco’s entrance. It was much better than the first time, now that he knew that Marco was going to enjoy this at least as much as him, he took courage and started feeling more in charge than before. He was mouthing at Marco’s throat, licking his skin and tasting his sweat, while his left hand kept Marco’s cheeks apart to have better access.  
Marco was already going crazy, the feeling of Jean touching him where no one else did was sending him rocket high, and he could finally understand why Jean was so jealous at the idea of Marco having had other partners before him: the idea of not being the first person Jean entered in, even if his first had been a girl, was making his chest contract.  
Jean must have noticed, because he kissed him sweetely on the lips and smiled, putting his first finger in. Marco’s breath stuttered, and Jean was about to apologize, but Marco chuckled and told him it wasn’t from pain and kissed the pointy tip of his nose.  
They started making out again, with no grace and a lot of tongue, but they only wanted to taste one another, to devour each other.  
When Jean felt Marco was relaxed, he pushed another finger inside of him and waited for Marco to relax again, and started to change the angle of his fingers to look for the magical spot he didn’t find the time before. After a few attempts, he felt Marco clench around his fingers and heard a pornworth moan escape his mouth. Marco looked at him with half closed eyes, mouth open to breath, his brows twitching in pleasure. Jean never saw a sexier image in his life; he then started massaging Marco’s prostate and, when he added the third finger, Marco didn’t even notice.  
Jean was scissoring his fingers to properly stretch Marco, and after some minutes the freckled man told him he was ok. So Jean poured some lube on his cock and helped Marco to sit on it. It wasn’t easy, the effort of contracting his thigh muscles to keep him on was making his ass contract too, and not to hurt him, Jean managed to lift him almost on his own. Marco smiled at that, but his smile went away when Jean’s cock started to enter him. Maybe it was the position, but it was both more painful and at the same time easier than before. When his butt touched Jean’s hips, he opened his eyes and saw Jean looking at him concerned. He smiled at him but didn’t start moving yet. Jean was massaging his thighs and chest, whispering how beautiful he looked. Marco still couldn’t believe how Jean couldn’t see how beautiful he himself was: the room was dark and the only light was offered from the moon, which made Jean’s porcelain skin glow, every dip of his muscles, every hair on his chest, his pierced nipples, his profile, everything about Jean was perfect to Marco.  
When he felt Jean leak inside of him, he didn’t care about being ready: he couldn’t wait anymore. He started moving, slowly and carefully at first, with Jean who was rubbing his thighs but was letting him set the pace, but, going on, he felt more and more brave a started an unforgiving rythm. Jean was so good in riding him, so he imitated his movements, and soon Jean lost it. He started bucking his hips in tandem with Marco’s rolls of his hips, and he let out a sharp cry when Jean hit that spot again, so he lained back, put his hands on Jean’s knees and let him hit him there with every thrust, moaning  
"Oh Jean babe....yes! So good....babe you are...mmmnnaaaaaaaa"  
Jean was indeed enjoying the show: Marco naked, with his dick inside that thicc ass, his thighs twitching with every movement, his abs contracting and relaxing, guiding Marco’s rolls of hips.  
Maybe it was the light, but the tip of Marco’s cock was so damn wet, so Jean reached for it, slid a finger on it and tasted Marco’s precome. The gesture, so obscene and filthy sent Marco over the edge, and spurt after spurt he came on Jean’s chest.  
Jean started to look for his own orgasm, moving with desperate thrusts and gripping Marco’s hips tight, moving his body with him. In Marco’s oversensitivity, each thrust felt like a pain in his spine, but it also felt so good. And then Jean moaned particularly loud and came inside of him. Marco felt the warm sticky substance on his walls, and when Jean easied him down on the bed, he could feel it leak out of him, and, turning over, he saw Jean staring at his entrance, eyes glued to Marco’s ass.  
After regaining their minds, they cleaned and changed the sheets for the second time that night, spooned again and went back to sleep, even if sleep didn’t want to come to them: they talked another couple of hours about the life they were about to start together, about the plans they wanted to come true and fell asleep thinking about their future dog's name, hugged tight and ready to fight the world, if necessary, to make it all happen


	6. 6

Marco woke up at 9 at the sound of Jean’s alarm going off. Thank god one of them had the good mind of thinking about alarm the night before.   
He turned to hug Jean but the bed was empty, and in that moment he heard the sound of the shower going, along with Jean’s singing. As long as he loved to have showers with Jean, he loved much more wait for him outside their bathroom: Jean had a wonderful voice, but he was too shy to sing in front of anyone, Marco included, and this is the only way he could hear him.   
Five minutes later Jean walked out of the bathroom, already dried and with absolutely nothing on him. Marco smiled softly at the signs of his nail on Jean’s chest.   
Jean kept on singing softly and started roaming in his wardrobe to find something to wear, he didn’t notice Marco was awake, so he jumped a little when he saw him.  
“Morning, babe”  
“Morning” Jean was smiling, but his shoulders were tensed and his eyes didn’t match his smile. Marco waited for him to wear boxer briefs before standing and hugging him tight, kissing the top of his head. Jean relaxed a bit in his arms and proposed that Marco had a shower himself while he made breakfast.   
When Marco came out of his shower, he heard Jean talking with someone, he thought he could be Eren, since it was a male voice, so he didn’t bother to wear a shirt, but when he got in the kitchen and saw his boss there, he regretted it   
“Oh..ehm..Mr Doak, good morning”  
“Good morning, Marco, and call me Nile out of the office, yes?” Mr Do…Nile…smiled an easy smile to him, making him relax a little.   
“Sure. What drags you here?”  
“Advice”  
“Uh?”  
NIle laughed at his very intelligent answer, and sat down at the table, next to a very red Jean, gesturing to Marco to join them, and so he did.   
“Don’t tell him I told you or he’ll kick my ass, but Levi told me about this difficult situation with your parents, Marco” at that, Jean’s face fell a little more “and I am here to try and give some help, for I have been there too”  
“What do you mean?”  
NIle sighed, passing a hand in his hair “ You see, Marco, when I met Marie, she…well, she was engaged” Marco’s eyes widened   
“…to Erwin”  
Jean’s jaw dropped “No shit”  
“No shit. Erwin and I were friends, and so he had me meeting his fiancée as soon as I moved in this city, and things were good, we would always hang out together and so on, but after a bit, Marie and I started to notice that we had a way of existing around one another that wasn’t like anything we ever felt for anybody, but we didn’t do shit. Until one day Erwin had to go on a business trip, and Marie, me and Mr. Hannes, a friend of us, were going out for dinner as every Saturday night. But Hannes couldn’t make it, he was stuck at work, so the dinner had been between the two of us.   
Now, we could blame the wine, the atmosphere or whatever, buti t was only our will that had us heading my place together, and you can imagine how that night went on.  
Neither of us could lie to Erwin, and we talked to him, and it didn’t go as expected, since Erwin sure was hurt, but some days after he told us he was almost glad, because during the meeting, he had met a person, and pretty much the same happened to him. That person was Levi.  
As long as it was ok for Erwin, you can imagine how Marie’s family reacted at the news. Her father wanted to kill me, her mother didn’t even speak to me until our first kid was born, it was a nightmare.   
But we held on, because we had each other and cared for each other deeply.  
What really made the difference” he turned towards Marco “was her. She showed her parents how happy she was with me, how well I treated her, how our life was getting happier every day going by, that forbidding me from her would have meant not allow her to be happy, and so they had to make an effort and at least started to talk to me.   
It was hard, and long, but now we are a big family, we all love each other dearly and I couldn’t ask for better parents in law for me nor grand parents for my kids.  
So, Marco, you have to expose yourself. You have to go there and demonstrate them what Jeans means for you.” He put a hand on Jean’s one “And you, young man, keep going. There will be days in which you’ll think to give up on Marco, days in which you’ll hope of not having met him at all, days in which you’ll feel like not existing at all. It’s normal, completely normal, and it’s ok. In those days, you two go somewhere, turn your phones off and lay down. On the beach, in a park, on your bed, on the floor. Just feel next to the other and love even more than now. Don’t let go of one another, ok?”  
His voice cracked a bit at the end, and both men couldn’t help but hug him tight. Jean was smiling bitterly, thinking that maybe this is what it means to grow up with a father from the airport.   
They stood there in line, out of the gate, when they saw them, a man with almost all white hair and his wife, a chubby woman with dark hair and a myriad of freckles.  
Marco smiled brightly, and went ahead to hug them both, and both his mother and father hugged him back.   
When Marco turned around, he reached for Jean, who took his hand  
“Mom, dad, this is Jean”  
Jean went to shake their hands, forcing a smile, but only his father took it.   
Jean’s face fell, and Marco knew this was going to be the longest week in hi sentire life.  
The car ride was awkward, Jean wouldn’t talk nor looke at him, facinf the window, and his parents kept on talking Italian, so he had to translate everytime for Jean to understand.   
When they arrived to Marco’s house, they let themselves in, smiling at the pics and paints  
“Marco, questi…”  
“Dad! Enough. E N G L I S H”  
Marco’s father, Filippo, sighed  
“These are very good. Where did you buy them?”  
Marco snorted “Buy? They’re Jean’s”  
Filippo and his wife Chiara looked merveled at the portraits and paints that were scattered alla round the house  
“Well, ehm, they are very good, John”  
“Dad, Jean. He’s French. Jean”  
“Sure, Jean”  
The lunch was a little lighter than the car ride, at least his mother touched Jean’s shoulder and didn’t keep on acting like he had the plague.   
Jean cooked, and, as always it was delicious  
“Jean, where did you learn to cook?”  
Jean didn’t answer right away, he took some moments before saying in a small voice “My mother taught me”  
“Oh. Well, you are very good”  
“Thanks, Mrs Bodt”  
Marco noticed how his mother didn’t tell him to call her by name, and couldn’t help thinking how different his and Jean’s mothers were.  
“Where’s she?”  
Marco answered “She wanted to let us have lunch with you alone since she got the cance, she’ll be joining us in the early afternoon”  
After eating in silence, although the atmosphere wasn’t as heavy as before, Jean gave his future in laws his presents, blushing shily, and they liked them a lot (Marco let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in).  
When they heard knocking at the door, Jean opened it and Madelaine entered   
“Jeanbo” she smiled, kissing his cheek, turning around to hug Marco, leaving his parents a bit speechless  
“Oh and you must be Mrs and Mr Bodt! What a pleasure”, they shoke hands and sat on the sofa, chit chatting about their flights. Everything went ok until Marco’s mother asked  
“So, Mrs Kirstein, where is your husband? He didn’t want to meet us?” with venom in her voice.  
Jean’s chest contracted and horror formed on his face, while his mother remained perfectly composed  
“He died when Jean was a kid, Mrs Bodt”  
Marco’s parents didn’t know how to respond, and Marco passed his hand on his face, before apologizing to Jean and Madelaine, she smiled at him.  
The rest of the afternoon went by without much incidents, but Jean didn’t speak anymore, and as soon as Filippo and Chiara asked Marco to drive them to their hotel, he stood, said goodbye and locked himself in his and Marco’s room.   
Madelaine cleared his throat  
“I’ll..ehm..I’ll try and get him out for the time you’ll be here, ok?”  
Marco nodded, and he and his parents got in the car  
“Mom…”  
“Marco, I’m sorry, I thought…”  
“You don’t have to apologize to me, but to Jean. First thing tomorrow, got it?”  
“Yes”  
Thry didn’t talk much after that, and as soon as they got off the car, Marco drove back home, spending the night caressing Jean and trying to make him relax, without success, but the both of them eventually fell asleep.   
The following day, after a night in which she couldn’t erase from her eyes the image of how in pieces his son looked, because of her behaviour and her husband’s, Chiara called Jean’s mother, asking for her number to Marco, and the three of them met in a bar.  
“Mrs Kirstein, I beg you to forgive me for what I said, I…I’m sorry. We both are”  
“Please call me Madelaine, and I forgive you. Now, I need to be clear on something.  
When I first knew about Marco, I wasn’t happy. He’s much older than Jean, and Jean had never been with a man, because…well, Jean’s coming out story is tragic” her voice trembled “so I didn’t know if Jean was really into him or if he was forcing him into something. You know, beautiful, sexy success man…whoever could fall for that. But then I started focusing on Jean. He was in pieces everytime I asked him if he had left Marco or if he was sure about this situation, so I began talking to Marco, and, well I adore Marco now, so I get that you can be unhappy about Jean, even that you don’t like him as a person, but please give him a chance as your son in law”  
Filippo e Chiara had a very hard time to accept their son’s sexuality, so they asked, imagining something similar to their situation (months without talking to each other, years asking him if his phase ended and he finally got a girl…)  
“If I may, why was Jean’s coming out tragic?”  
“Well, it…emh…it was…When Jean was in middle school, he was rather on the chubby side, and he was teased and bullied for that, but then he lost weight and I couldn’t understand why he kept coming home covered in bruises and blood more days than no, but he didn’t want to talk about it. The teachers didn’t know what to do anymore, everytime they lost sight of him, they would hear someone beating him.   
It was like living in hell for him.   
When he turned 16, for a while it stopped, and I thought that maybe the school got them or something, but then, one day…” tears started falling on her face “I was at work and my neighbor, Mrs Panet, called me telling me to go to the hospital, because Jean wasn’t feeling well. But I knew her, and her voice…  
When I got to the hospital, they were stitching both his wirsts, giving him blood and all, but he wasn’t waking up…he was in a coma for a week, and when he woke up, he kept saying that he was sorry, and only after weeks he told me he was bisexual, and that they would tease and beat him for that…so, I don’t know about you, but I didn’t have the luxury of choosing between accepting my son or not, because a ‘no’ would have meant a dead son.”  
Marco’s parents didn’t know what to say, every word sounded too stupid to even be considered, so Chiara jiust took her hand in hers, looking at her  
“He’s happy now, and that’s all it matters, I know that; but sometimes, when I see him sad or bitter, I am always afraid that that will be the last time I talk to him…”  
“Marco never told us…I mean, he told us that Jean’s past was hard, but we weren’t expecting this”  
“I know, that’s why my Jeanbo is always so grumpy, he’s constantly afraid of being judged, pointed at, stared…He told me during their first date, he had a panic attack because he was on a date with a man in front of everyone, and he even told me he cried for two days when they first…well…you got what I mean, right?   
So, when I saw him with that ring on his finger, knowing that he accepts himself, now…It was one of the happiest moments of my life”  
Filippo was speechless “Mrs…Madelaine, do you think Jean could ever forgive us?”  
“Jean is good, even too good. I think he definitely will”  
Meanwhile, Marco and Jean spent the morning cuddling in bed, Marco on top of Jean, hugging him tight and whispering praises in his ear, kissing him lazily and sweetly, until Jean’s stomach sang and they got up to have a late breakfast.  
In the middle of breakfast, Marco’s parents and Jean’s mom knocked at the door.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [FAMILY/FORGIVENESS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896943) by [snk_writing_requests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests)




End file.
